Não Diga Adeus Essa Noite
by KlasSinger
Summary: Ontem nós estávamos rindo... Hoje eu fui deixado aqui perguntando... Se você dirá adeus... E apesar de sabermos que este tempo viria para mim e para você... Não diga coisa alguma esta noite... Não diga adeus...
1. Adeus Que Deixou Saudades

**_Preso Por Barras Invisíveis_**

Amizade... O sentimento que está em disputa constante com o amor. Qual é o mais importante para você? Algumas pessoas possuem a resposta na ponta da língua. Infelizmente, há cicatrizes que nos impedem de desfrutar de ambos: o medo do sofrimento, a cisma de proteção, o egoísmo... Preferimos desistir e dizer adeus.

O prisioneiro do próprio desespero esquece que ninguém pode viver sozinho.

O silêncio enlouquece, tanto quanto gritos ensurdecedores.

Um garoto encadeou seu coração, buscando a vingança pela alma que lhe foi tomada; em seu interior se vê apenas o cinza, enquanto a rosada, que força a passagem, é barrada como uma irritante penetra.

Os momentos de infância não significam mais nada; são dois caminhos diferentes agora.

Se eles irão se cruzar, não é o destino que vai decidir...

_**Capítulo I - **__**Adeus Que Deixou Saudades...**_

As férias não poderiam ser mais tediosas, podia se ouvir fogos de artifício quando a mesma teve seu fim. E a garota que tanto esperava por esse dia, não conseguia disfarçar seus olhos verdes cintilando. Em todos seus, longos, 16 anos nunca havia se sentido tão ansiosa, enquanto lia uma das cartas de seu grande amigo que havia viajado.

"_Estou chegando, amanhã, finalmente, nos veremos... Estou com muita saudade de você, cabeçuda, e de todos... Menos do Naruto rsrs brincadeira... Tenho muitas coisas que gostaria de dizer, mas por carta fica difícil se expressar... Enfim não precisa ser um expert pra saber o quanto você é importante pra mim... E o quanto me faz falta... Mas agora acabou, tudo vai voltar ao normal"._

Ela não podia conter o enorme sorriso nos lábios, pela alegria de revê-lo, depois de tanto tempo. Foram 12 meses, que para ela pareciam uma eternidade. Sentada em sua cama, enquanto lia a linda carta escrita por ele, lembrava dos momentos que passaram juntos, tanto os tempos de criança, quanto os dias mais recentes, antes da viajem que os separou:

– Quanta saudade eu sinto de você, saudade das nossas conversas, confusões e brincadeiras. – Observava uma foto dos dois, que estava junto à pilha de cartas, sentia-se impaciente, mas sorria por saber que o dia havia chegado.

xxxxxxxxxx

Em uma casa, um tanto, distante do local, um garoto havia perdido o sono, e no profundo de seus olhos ônix, tornava-se um desafio decifrar os seus sentimentos. Deitado em sua cama, com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços, pensava naquela garota, que fazia seu coração chorar de saudade. Era um garoto frio e reservado, mas ao lado dela, tudo se transformava, não sabia explicar, mas a presença dela fazia diferença em sua vida, com certeza poderia contar com sua amizade para sempre. Voltou de viajem à 1h da manhã, por esse motivo, não conseguiu tempo para visitá-la, mas o que formava uma expressão feliz em seu rosto, era saber que logo a veria no colégio, depois de um ano:

– Como será que ela está? Será que mudou muito? Um ano é muito tempo. – Sua voz era baixa e abafada, com a mesma expressão sorridente, mas agora se encontrava mais pensativo.

Ele se vira e tenta dormir um pouco, antes do relógio despertar, mas o descanso se iguala a uma missão impossível.

Depois de, mais ou menos 1h, finalmente o relógio desperta, ele se levanta apressado e corre para tomar banho. Ao terminar, veste seu uniforme, calça preta e camisa branca com o emblema do colégio, e desce em direção a cozinha para tomar café. Sua mãe já estava acordada e seu pai estava a caminho do trabalho. Ele se senta à mesa, sua mãe o serve e percebe o sorriso animado em seu rosto:

– Bom dia, está animado hein? – Diz colocando leite no copo, também com um sorriso, sentando-se ao lado dele.

– Sim, muito, não vejo a hora de rever meus amigos! – Leva o copo de leite a boca.

– Mas eu sei, que tem uma "amiga" em especial. Certo? – Em seus lábios formara-se uma leve risada.

– Tem sim, a Sakura, estou com muita saudade dela. – Coloca o copo de volta a mesa, sem perceber que suas palavras inocentes despertaram pensamentos um pouco maliciosos em sua mãe.

– É só uma amiga mesmo? Porque... Você não parava de falar nela e sempre escrevia cartas ou ligava... – É interrompida.

– Não viaja mãe... É só amizade. – Corou um pouco, quase que imperceptível.

– Ah... Se você diz.

Ela solta mais uma risada, ele balança a cabeça rindo também.

– Só você mesmo. – Sasuke admirava o jeito simpático e gentil de sua mãe, apesar de tudo, ela conseguia ser feliz.

Após terminar seu café, ele pega sua mochila, dá um beijo no rosto da mãe e sai, seguindo pelas ruas que vão de encontro ao colégio.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura caminhava distraída quando vê Hinata, Ino e Temari, conversando perto da porta de entrada do colégio. Ela se aproxima cumprimentando-as:

– Vocês não vão entrar? – Sua expressão era deveras curiosa.

– Claro que vamos... Só estamos enrolando um pouco. – Ino, a garota loira de olhos azuis, se pronuncia com um grande sorriso.

– É, ainda está cedo. – Temari, também loira, mas com olhos escuros, diz olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

– Ah, você tem razão, nem tinha notado. – Concorda Sakura, também sorrindo.

Elas se entreolham sem pronunciar uma única palavra e ficam assim durante um breve instante. Mas, finalmente, o silêncio predominante é quebrado:

– Como foram suas férias Sakura? – Pergunta sua melhor amiga Hinata, uma morena de olhos perolados, na esperança de criar um assunto, que colocasse um fim aquele silêncio constrangedor.

– Um tédio... Não tem graça sem o Sasuke. – Estava com uma expressão desanimada, enquanto lembrava do amigo.

– Nada tem graça sem o Sasuke né. – Temari ria com seu costumeiro sarcasmo.

– Amizade estranha, parecem mais namorados. – Ino cutucava Temari e riam em conjunto.

– Nada disso! É que nós somos como irmãos e... – Ela corou um pouco. – Ah... Quer saber, vocês não tem nada a ver com isso! – Sakura já se demonstrava irritada com a situação em que se encontrava.

– Calma estressadinha, assim você só comprova que, o que eu disse, é verdade. – Diz Ino, com um certo ar de provocação.

Hinata percebe que Sakura começava a se alterar um pouco e então resolve cortar o assunto:

– Não liga pra elas, vamos entrar.

Ao dar míseros passos em direção ao pátio do colégio, logo foram interrompidas:

– Espera Sakura!... Ele está mais gato que antes? – Pergunta Temari com um olhar malicioso.

– Que pergunta Temari. Como eu vou saber? – Sakura voltava à expressão normal.

– Sei lá, você não é "amiga" dele? – A mesma responde exprimindo ênfase na palavra "amiga".

– Há, há... Engraçadinha. – Sarcasticamente.

– O que estragaria, é se ele não mudar só na aparência, imagina se ele fica mais frio do que já era... – Ino parecia desconfiada, o que um simples ano poderia mudar na vida de alguém?

– Claro que não! Sasuke pode ser um pouco frio, mas tem um grande coração, é isso que o torna tão especial. Ele nunca mudaria assim, tão bruscamente.

Sakura parecia estar totalmente certa do que disse, mas no fundo aquilo a fez pensar, será que seu amigo continua o mesmo? Será que algo vai mudar? Aquelas perguntas a deixaram confusa e, um tanto, inquieta, mas logo o veria e poderia obter suas respostas.

– Que profundo! – Ino e Temari riam sem parar.

– Palhaças! – Sakura altera o tom de voz, para tentar calar os risos das duas, e consegue.

– Sakura calma! – Diz Hinata preocupada ao ver o histerismo da amiga.

– Sakura... Você é muito boba... Tem um garoto lindo e perfeito tão próximo a você... E não faz nada. – Temari se pronuncia pausadamente, como se precisasse respirar fundo para voltar à seriedade.

– Ele é meu amigo, e só isso, um grande amigo. – Seu tom se acalmou consideravelmente. Sakura tinha um temperamento forte, irritava-se facilmente.

– Se fosse eu... Já tinha tirado proveito. – Ino não conseguia disfarçar sua natureza maliciosa e de segundas intenções.

– Está ai o problema... Eu não sou como você. – Seriamente. – Vamos entrar. – Já caminhava em direção a porta.

Elas se sentam em um dos bancos do pátio. Enquanto conversam, outros amigos chegam e se juntam a elas. Esses eram Naruto, Shikamaru e Gaara.

Sakura estava, demasiadamente, inquieta e não conseguia desviar o olhar da porta, um a um de seus amigos começam a notar a aflição da garota:

– O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Gaara tentando se mostrar indiferente a situação, mas não obteve muito sucesso.

– Ela está esperando pelo Sasuke. – Ino solta uma leve risada.

– Ah é, o baka já voltou de viajem né? – Pergunta de Naruto, que faz Sakura jogar sobre ele um olhar furioso e lhe dar um murro na cabeça.

– Idiota! Não chama ele assim! – Seu quase grito começou a chamar a atenção dos outros alunos.

– Aí! – Grita Naruto, com sua voz irritantemente estridente, enquanto acariciava a cabeça, onde se formara um galo enorme. – Exagerada!

Sakura lhe ignora e desvia, novamente, seu olhar para a porta principal, mas vê algo que desfalece sua expressão aflita e faz brotar um grande sorriso de alegria em seus lábios.


	2. Um Minuto Para Esquecer

_**Capítulo II - **__**Um Minuto Para Esquecer...**_

Sasuke estava parado em frente ao colégio, observando o nome e emblema do mesmo e relembrando os momentos que passou ali, os felizes, que, por sinal, foram inesquecíveis e os tristes, que preferia apagar da memória. Também o dia em que viajou, a despedida, os amigos que deixou para trás, inclusive uma amiga em especial, a quem mais lhe fazia falta. Mas o que poderia fazer, não tinha escolha, o problema estava fora de seu alcance. Seu pai era policial e foi testemunha de um assassinato envolvendo traficantes extremamente perigosos. Ao ser ameaçado de morte, foi obrigado a sair do país, até a prisão dos suspeitos acorrer. Aparentava-se que, a trágica perda que eles sofreram, não foi o suficiente, o destino havia lhes reservado muito mais sofrimento.

Finalmente, após um ano, a justiça foi feita e ele estava novamente naquele local, era um momento ansiado por ele, mas agora que estava preste a alcançá-lo, não sabia se estava preparado para lidar com tantas mudanças, tanto da parte dele, quanto de seus amigos. Precisava acostumar-se aquela nova vida, que na verdade, era só uma nova versão de antigamente. Ele havia crescido muito e amadurecido, estava diferente, seus pensamentos e conceitos eram diferentes. A dor e a tragédia lhe ensinaram que, a vida não é tão bela quanto parece. E isso era só o começo.

Após pensar e refletir muito resolve seguir seu destino, não podia ficar parado ali pelo resto de sua vida. Ele começa a dar passos lentos em direção a porta e entra, olhando tudo a sua volta curiosamente. Ele para, segura as alças de sua mochila e percebe que aquela era a hora. A hora de voltar um breve instante ao passado e seguir diretamente para o futuro, esquecendo de todas as experiências ruins que passou. Ao soltar um suspiro, ele abaixa a cabeça e fica por alguns segundos nessa posição, quando levanta a cabeça, nota um belo par de olhos verdes o fitando, com um brilho especial, olhos brilhantes que ele conhecia muito bem:

– Sakura? – Pergunta arregalando os olhos e abrindo um grande sorriso cativante, ao ver o quanto à garota havia mudado, estava mais linda do que ele imaginava.

– Sasuke! – Solta um grito impressionado, enquanto levanta e corre em sua direção.

Foi como se não existisse mais ninguém naquele momento, só os dois. Sasuke joga sua mochila no chão, e a espera de braços abertos, ela chega próxima a ele e o abraça, um abraço confortante, que selava toda aquela saudade. Ele a segurava pela cintura e a rodava, enquanto ela o segurava pelo pescoço e pousava sua cabeça no ombro do garoto. Eles se afastam um pouco, com as mãos fixadas uma a outra, olhos nos olhos, sem desviar a atenção:

– Se isso não é paixão, então não sei... – Ino provoca, sendo interrompida por uma cotovelada de Hinata.

Sasuke e Sakura saem do transe, ao ouvir a voz estridente de Ino e perceber que seus amigos se aproximavam. Sasuke desvia seu olhar para eles, ainda sorrindo:

– Oi gente!

– E ae cara!

Os garotos se aproximaram e deram leves tapinhas nas costas de Sasuke, enquanto retribuíam o sorriso amigável.

xxxxxxxxxx

Como sempre, as aulas pareciam não ter fim, mas para Sasuke, isso não fazia a menor diferença, pois não conseguia depositar sua atenção na matéria, nem por um mísero minuto. Ele apenas olhava pela janela, admirando o lindo jardim que o colégio possuía, não era intencional de sua parte, o canto dos passarinhos, era como uma harmoniosa música para seus ouvidos. Depois de um certo tempo, nem se quer a bela paisagem lhe prendia a atenção. Na verdade, seu olhar continuava voltado para lá, mas ele olhava mesmo para dentro, de si próprio. Sentia um certo alívio, como se um peso tivesse abandonado suas costas. Após jurar para si mesmo, que esqueceria toda aquela experiência ruim que sofreu e seguiria em frente, sentiu-se livre, não havia mais o que temer, seus olhos negros brilhavam, graças à paz que desfrutava naquele momento.

Afundando, cada vez mais, em seus pensamentos, não foi possível notar que o sinal já havia soado. Só foi liberto, no instante em que Gaara pousou a mão sobre seu ombro e declarou as simples palavras que o despertaram:

– Acorda Sasuke! Está na hora do intervalo! – Diz sério, o empurrando com a mão que havia depositado em seu ombro.

– Nossa! Já? – Ele balança a cabeça de um lado a outro, como se quisesse acordar de um sono profundo.

– Já? Você dormiu? A aula demorou pra caramba! – Gaara parecia surpreso com o comentário do amigo.

– Nem notei.

Sasuke se levanta e segue em direção a porta, deixando um Gaara curioso para trás. Ele sempre prestava muita atenção na aula, e era o que mais reclamava por ela não acabar logo, de repente ele se encontra assim, tão desligado, isso com certeza não era de seu feitio:

– Como ele está estranho... – Pensa Gaara, mas prefere abafar esse assunto, afinal, tudo podia ser apenas momentâneo. – Me espera! – Ele sai em passos longos, seguindo o jovem Uchiha.

No intervalo todos os amigos encontravam-se reunidos, enquanto conversavam animadamente. Sasuke permanecia com um semblante feliz, pelo menos, até o momento em que as perguntas começaram a surgir, infelizmente, o destino parecia não permitir que Sasuke esquecesse o passado:

– Então Sasuke... Nem tivemos tempo de perguntar... Como foi sua viajem? – Pergunta Naruto, sentando-se ao lado de Sakura, na mesa em que lanchavam.

– Foi bem. – Responde Sasuke diretamente, tentando não prolongar o assunto.

Imediatamente, Sakura percebe a mudança na expressão do garoto, só ela sabia o quanto ele odiava falar sobre esse assunto.

– Até hoje não entendo o porquê de sua viajem tão repentina. – Diferente de Sakura, Naruto não percebia o quanto Sasuke se sentia incomodado com a situação.

– Porque ele tinha que me lembrar disso? – Pensa Sasuke, enquanto apóia o cotovelo esquerdo sobre a mesa e passa a mão pelo rosto. – Hum... Meu pai tinha alguns negócios importantes para resolver e que não podiam esperar. – Diz, agora de cabeça baixa, foi à única desculpa que surgiu em sua mente.

Sakura nota a aflição do garoto e isso a deixa aflita também, em seu interior, torcia para que Naruto parasse com as perguntas tão inconvenientes.

– Mas eram tão importantes assim, que não podiam nem esperar você se despedir direito? – Pergunta Naruto, coçando a cabeça, em sinal de curiosidade.

Sasuke respira fundo, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Sakura apenas o observava com uma tristeza no olhar, como se sentisse a dor do garoto. Ele então levanta a cabeça, fitando a face de Naruto, e quando se prepara para exprimir mais palavras mentirosas, é interrompido:

– Chega de perguntas, certo Naruto? Não seja chato! – Diz Sakura, enquanto lança um olhar reprovador para o garoto loiro.

Sasuke se vê livre do transtorno, então, novamente, abaixa a cabeça e se põe a refletir.

– Qual o problema? – Pergunta Naruto curioso.

– Não é da sua conta! – Sakura responde irritada, desviando o olhar para o nada e deixando de encará-lo.

Naruto não diz uma única palavra, mas, conseqüentemente, fica mais confuso que antes. Achava que havia feito algo errado, mas não conseguia descobrir o que. Sem mais demoras, eles ouvem o soar de mais um sinal e seguem de volta para suas respectivas salas.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finalmente, as aulas do dia acabaram e todos estavam felizes em voltar para casa, pensando bem, nem todos. Sasuke não sabia se era realmente isso que ele queria. Ao ver todos sorridentes e felizes, ele se perguntava, por que com ele era diferente, por que ele não conseguia ser feliz, nem expressar um sorriso sincero, que não fosse logo apagado pela angústia. Mais uma vez, ele estava seguindo para sua prisão de pensamentos amargurados, essa era a maneira dele ver sua casa e principalmente seu quarto, onde ele se trancava e se escondia do mundo, o mundo que ele odiava. A sua casa lhe trazia lembranças horríveis, das quais ele tentava fugir.

Todos estavam se despedindo e voltando para suas casas:

– Até amanhã... Vocês virão né? – Pergunta Ino, com um grande sorriso, esperando um sim de todos.

Seus amigos afirmam com a cabeça e também com um sorriso, logo depois seguem seu caminho.

Sakura sabia que precisava fazer algo, antes de ir para sua casa:

– Sasuke! – Ela grita, na esperança de ser ouvida pelo garoto, que parecia, um tanto, abatido.

Ele que já estava a caminho de casa, um pouco à frente de Sakura, volta-se em direção a ela e se vê recebendo um convite inesperado:

– Vamos dar uma volta? Preciso falar com você. – Essa que estava sorrindo, agora se encontrava séria.

Sasuke ao ver o semblante da garota, logo deduz sobre o que ela pretendia conversar, ele vira a cabeça para o lado, como se quisesse fugir da situação.

Sakura o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, ela sabia o que ele planejava fazer, com certeza, estava pensando em uma desculpa qualquer para fugir dela:

– Não adianta dar desculpas, eu te conheço muito bem. – Diz séria, aproximando-se dele.

– Não sei se quero conversar. – Com uma aparência triste, ele abaixa a cabeça.

Sakura estava frente a frente com ele, ela permanecia séria e forte, mas por dentro, seu coração chorava, não suportava vê-lo assim. Ela levanta sua mão e segura o queixo do jovem Uchiha, levantando lentamente sua cabeça, fazendo-o a fitar nos olhos:

– Você precisa... Não feche seu coração pra mim... Eu quero te ajudar.

Seus olhos lacrimejavam enquanto expressava essas palavras, a tristeza invadia seu ser ao vê-lo amargurado. Como ela sempre dizia, eles viveriam os momentos felizes e tristes juntos, independente do que aconteça.

Sasuke olhava fundo nos olhos de Sakura, ela parecia forte, mesmo com o semblante terno, mas seus olhos não demonstravam isso. Ele não queria envolvê-la em seus problemas, mas sabia que ela não desistiria tão facilmente. Não suportando mais aquele olhar de súplica, ele afirma com a cabeça e os dois seguem para o lado oposto de suas casas.


	3. Um Anjo Da Guarda

_**Capítulo III - **__**Um Anjo Da Guarda...**_

Sasuke andava sério e com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Sakura constrangia-se com esse silêncio, sabia que para Sasuke não era nada fácil falar sobre o passado. Mas ela sentia necessidade de perguntar, estava muito preocupada com ele:

– Então Sasuke... Tudo foi resolvido? – Ela pergunta olhando para frente, não encontrava coragem para fitá-lo nesse momento.

– Sim... Ele foi preso... E meus pais não estão mais assustados como antes, por isso voltamos. – Sasuke apenas fitava o chão.

– E você? Ainda está assustado? – Ela o olhava disfarçadamente.

– Ele nunca me assustou, minha preocupação são meus pais. Agora o que não entendo, é que essa preocupação não sumiu, é como um pressentimento ruim, como se ele ainda estivesse solto. – Diz parando de andar e colocando a mão no peito, demonstrava sentir uma estranha dor no coração.

– Não se preocupe, com certeza é só impressão sua. – Ela para, pousando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, queria poder confortá-lo, mas não sabia como.

– Espero que seja apenas isso. – Diz voltando-se para o lado e fitando o rosto de sua amiga, mantinha-se sério, mas com um olhar aflito.

– Mas... Em relação ao outro assunto, você está bem? – Ela não queria, mas precisava perguntar.

– Como eu poderia estar? Eu tento esquecer, mas o maldito destino não colabora. Eu só queria poder fugir disso. – Sasuke virou a cabeça para o lado e ficou de costas para Sakura, cerrando os punhos.

Ele começava a se alterar, não queria mais falar no passado, preferia apagá-lo de sua memória. Assim quem sabe, algum dia ele poderia ser feliz.

– Isso não seria justo com seu irmão. – Sakura parecia triste, abaixando a cabeça e lembrando o quanto eles eram unidos.

De repente uma luz invade a mente de Sasuke, Sakura tinha razão, como ele poderia ter se tornado tão egoísta, ele o amava tanto e agora, simplesmente, pretende fingir que seu irmão nunca existiu. Sasuke percebeu o quanto estava errado, seu coração começou a sentir uma profunda necessidade de ir a um certo lugar.

– Preciso ir. – Sai apressado, sem nem ao menos permitir que a garota exprima uma única palavra de despedida.

Ela fica apenas o observando se afastar curiosa, não entendeu o porquê da saída tão repentina.

xxxxxxxxxx

Depois de um certo tempo caminhando, Sasuke para em frente a um portão, exageradamente, alto e antigo, rodeado por muros, igualmente, altos. Ele entra e segue por um caminho de pedras e ao redor era gramado. Ele vê pessoas chorando, outras apenas paradas observando e algumas colocando flores nos túmulos. Não se sentia nada confortável naquele local.

Depois de andar, lentamente, por alguns minutos, ele para e seus olhos começam a lacrimejar quando ele vê uma lápide, onde estava escrito: "Itachi Uchiha".

Ele se aproxima e coloca a mão direita sobre o túmulo:

– Oi, meu irmão. – Ele se senta ao lado da sepultura e abre um meio sorriso.

– Quanto tempo né, foi um longo e triste ano. – Ele abaixa a cabeça e uma lágrima cai.

– Eu sei que não vim nem sequer no seu enterro e é um pouco de cinismo da minha parte... Mas... Por favor, me perdoa... Me perdoa por não ter te protegido, me perdoa por não chegar a tempo e mais ainda, por querer fingir que você nunca existiu.

A terra começa a umedecer com as lágrimas do garoto de coração partido.

– É tudo muito difícil pra mim, não consigo me acostumar a viver sem sua presença. – Com sua mão, ele aperta a terra com força. – E controlar minha raiva por aquele homem, minha vontade é ir até a prisão e matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

Sasuke começa a relembrar aquela ocasião e a dor de seu coração aumenta:

– Ele arruinou a minha vida... Eu lembro como se fosse ontem...

xxxxxxxxxx

– _Como foi seu dia filho?_

– _Foi bem. O Itachi está em casa?_

– _Não sei, acho que não, ele saiu bem cedo hoje._

_Como era de costume nas sextas, pois seu expediente era menor, o pai de Sasuke foi buscá-lo na escola. Ainda estava de uniforme e com suas armas, pois foi direto do serviço. Ao parar no semáforo, eles ouvem um tiro. O pai de Sasuke sai apressado do carro:_

– _Filho fique ai, onde é seguro! – Fala seu pai preocupado e só segue quando o filho acena com a cabeça em afirmação._

_Sasuke era teimoso e curioso, sempre quis ver seu pai em ação, então ele o seguiu escondido._

_Eles chegaram a uma quadra de basquete, Sasuke ficou observando atrás de um poste. Ele viu seu pai ficar paralisado, mas não entendeu, quando olhou para a pessoa que levou o tiro, lágrimas grossas começaram a rolar por sua face, era seu irmão, o irmão que ele tanto amava, agora estava ali, caído, a beira da morte. Ele sentiu um ódio destruidor corrompendo sua alma e seu coração:_

– _Desgraçado!_

_Sasuke corre em direção ao pai, puxa a faca que estava presa a seu cinto e corre novamente, agora em direção ao assassino. As lágrimas voavam junto ao vento. Chegando próximo ao assassino, ele solta um grito de ódio e tenta lhe dar uma facada, o assassino desvia a tempo de não morrer, mas, em conseqüência, fica com um corte muito profundo no rosto._

– _Sasuke, seu pirralho, você vai me pagar por isso!_

_Quando Sasuke finalmente atenta para o rosto do assassino, ele o reconhece, seus olhos pareciam querer saltar para fora. O assassino fica furioso, mas não pode fazer nada, pois vários carros de polícia se aproximavam:_

– _Eu ainda vou me vingar! – Grita enquanto foge sem olhar para trás._

_Sasuke e o pai correm para perto de Itachi, Sasuke se ajoelha ao lado dele e coloca a cabeça do irmão sobre seu colo:_

– _Sasuke, não chore, minha hora chegou, e você tem que aceitar isso, me prometa que vai cuidar muito bem dos nossos pais. – Ele dizia com a voz fraca, e com a mão sobre o ferimento, no estômago, que sangrava muito._

– _Não se preocupe... Eu prometo que cuido deles... Mas não morre! Eu preciso de você! – Sasuke chorava como nunca._

_Itachi apenas abre um sorriso enfraquecido e sua cabeça tomba para o lado._

– _Não! Por favor! A ambulância já está a caminho! Não! – Sasuke grita, desesperado, abraçando o irmão._

_O pai de Sasuke nunca havia sentido uma tristeza tão forte, ele vai até os dois e os abraça, eles choravam amargamente. A partir desse dia a vida deles nunca mais foi à mesma._

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke não conseguia se conter, as lágrimas rolavam e molhavam sua face branca. As lembranças eram dolorosas. Vendo que a noite caia, ele se levanta e mais uma vez, pousa sua mão sobre o túmulo:

– Preciso ir e de novo eu peço perdão, prometo que nunca mais te esquecerei e protegerei nossos pais com a minha vida. Eu não havia me despedido, mas dizem que nunca é tarde para concertar um erro... Então... Adeus.

Ele limpa as lágrimas e segue sem olhar para trás. Uma grossa chuva começa a cair, para Sasuke, eram as lágrimas de Itachi.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura estava na sala de sua casa, sozinha como sempre. Seus pais trabalhavam muito e dificilmente davam a atenção que ela necessitava. Mas, na verdade, isso não a importava muito no momento, estava mais preocupada com seu amigo. O que ela mais queria agora, era a presença dele, para obter uma explicação, sobre suas perguntas.

Inquieta, ela assistia televisão, quando ouviu o soar da campainha. Levantou-se de um pulo e, sem hesitar, abriu a porta apressada, mas não era, exatamente, quem ela queria ver:

– Sasu... Ah... Oi Hinata. – Não consegue disfarçar um certo ar de decepção.

– Nossa! Eu nem pude notar a sua decepção ao me ver. – Ela fala com um sorriso, mas ele não escondia sua preocupação.

– Desculpa, é que eu esperava outra pessoa. – Abriu um sorriso sem graça, por ter causado má impressão à amiga. – Entra... Eu precisava mesmo de alguém para conversar.

– Você esperava pelo Sasuke? – Pergunta sentando-se no sofá.

– Sim, mas como você sabe? – Com uma expressão curiosa, ela senta ao lado de Hinata.

– Ela ainda pergunta, está na cara. – Pensa hinata, escondendo uma leve risada, logo depois diz. – É... Sei lá, foi só um chute.

– Hum... – Meio confusa. – Chute certeiro hein. – Conclui enquanto se levanta e vai até a cozinha, buscar algo para Hinata beber.

– Mas... Por que você está preocupada com ele? – Diz colocando o cotovelo sobre o braço do sofá e apoiando a cabeça sobre sua mão, enquanto observava a amiga.

– Ele está estranho. Hoje nós estávamos conversando, e de repente ele foi embora. – Ela colocava suco de laranja em dois copos, enquanto lembrava-se de Sasuke.

– Pelo menos, ele gosta de você, nem que seja só como amigo. – Seu semblante se torna abatido.

– Porque está dizendo isso? – Sakura se aproximava com os dois copos de suco, entrega um na mão de Hinata e coloca o outro sobre a mesinha de centro.

– Como sempre, o Naruto continua me ignorando, como se eu não existisse. – Ela abaixa a cabeça.

– Pensei que não gostasse mais dele. – Diz sentando-se, novamente, ao lado de Hinata.

– Acho que estava enganada, tudo aquilo que senti, não é passado, e sim presente. – Hinata brincava com o copo, parecia olhar para longe.

– Você tem certeza que ele não gosta de você? – Pergunta Sakura, pousando a mão sobre o ombro de sua amiga.

– Claro que tenho! – Ela vira-se para fitar Sakura. – Ele gosta é de... – Pensando um pouco desiste do que pretendia dizer. – Deixa pra lá... Eu preciso ir.

– Mas está cedo. – Diz um pouco confusa, tirando a mão do ombro de Hinata.

– Tenho muito que fazer. – Hinata se levanta, coloca o suco sobre a mesinha e caminha até a porta.

– Está bem então. – Ela também se levanta e a segue.

Quando Sakura abre a porta para Hinata sair, ela vê alguém parado do lado de fora:

– Sasuke? – Apesar de esperar que ele aparecesse, não conseguiu evitar a expressão caótica em seu rosto.

– Bem... Eu preciso ir. – Hinata toma a atenção para si, por um minuto, com um sorriso sem graça, o que ela menos queria era se meter no assunto dos dois, então ela acena com a mão em sinal de despedida e vai embora.

Sakura, que fitava a amiga com um sorriso, volta seu olhar para Sasuke e o sorriso é abafado pela curiosidade:

– O que aconteceu? – Pergunta a mesma, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz.

– Nada, eu vim para agradecer. – Se pronuncia com um sorriso sincero.

– Agradecer? Pelo quê? – Ela não consegue entender o motivo da alegria do garoto, antes ele se encontrava sério e distante.

– Você abriu meus olhos. Olhos que estavam fechados para a vida real. – Sasuke sentia uma paz interior surpreendente naquele momento, por isso estava tão grato pelas palavras de Sakura, palavras que fizeram grande diferença para ele, palavras que tocaram um lugar intocável de seu coração.

– Como assim?

– Eu percebi o quanto estava sendo egoísta, graças a você.

Sakura deixa escapar um sorriso carinhoso, ao entender o porque de tanta gratidão, estava muito feliz por ele entender que a vida não era como ele queria.

– Como sempre, você foi meu anjo da guarda. – Sasuke a fitava com extrema admiração.

Ele percebe aquele sorriso especial, quanta falta ele havia sentido daquele sorriso, apenas em um gesto, Sakura expressava uma ternura e sinceridade fora do normal, algo que fazia todos ao seu redor se sentirem bem, uma dádiva que só ela possuía:

– Quanta saudade eu senti do seu sorriso... Às vezes é bom reviver o passado, só para ver de novo esse seu sorriso tão lindo. – Diz com um profundo carinho e com uma voz terna, uma faceta dele que só ela teve oportunidade de conhecer.

Sakura cora um pouco, e vira o rosto para o lado, envergonhada. Sasuke volta a si, e passa a mão no cabelo com uma certa timidez:

– É... Eu... Preciso ir... Agente se vê amanhã.

Sakura levanta, abre e fecha a mão em sinal de despedida, a vergonha não lhe permitia pronunciar uma única palavra. Sasuke acena com a cabeça e segue para as ruas que vão de encontro a sua casa. Sakura fica um pouco com a mão levantada e depois abaixa, novamente, abrindo aquele sorriso, enquanto vê o belo garoto, que mexia com seu coração, desaparecer na escuridão da noite.


End file.
